


Only by invitation

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Only by invitation

Getting out of the taxi at the mansion you pulled out the invitation, you still couldn’t believe you were invited to one of the biggest parties of the year getting to the door you showed your invitation to the bouncers “arm please” one of them asked, holding up your left arm the bouncer took it and stamped on a blue elk “enjoy your night miss” he said as you dropped your arm and smiled at him making your way into the party. 

Walking into the large hall you looked around at all the other guests, movie stars, singers, all dressed up in expressive dresses and shoes, making you feel very under dress taking the glass of champagne from the waiter you downed it, placing the empty glass back on the tray you took another glass and walked down the stairs. 

Standing at the top of the stairs Thranduil looked over the party nursing the whiskey glass in his hand he let out a sigh “something wrong Father?” Turning to see his son he looked back at the party “year after year we throw these parties and the same faces show up” “its one of the biggest parties of the year Father, they keep their calendars clear for it and you do send out invitations to normal people too” “ taking a sip from his glass his blue eyes scanned all the faces "son, the normal ones don’t normally show up” “well she has” Legolas said pointing to the woman in the red dress “Indeed” Thranduil said handing Legolas the glass and walking down the stairs. 

….

Chatting to some of your favorite movie stars you had a massive smile on your face but inside you were fangirling like crazy, asking about their latest projects you watched as the tall blonde man walking down the stairs following your eyes one of the actors whispered in your ear “that’s our host, Thranduil, he holds these parties every year, he is also one of the richest men on earth and apparently he is looking for love” watching the others in the group giggle one of them replied “like someone can love that arrogant…. Thranduil great party” turning back to the group they moved on leaving you standing there looking up at Thranduil with a shy smile.

“Thranduil” he spoke sending out his hand, taking it you shook it “(y/n), thank you for the invite to your party” “it’s rather boring isn’t it” laughing you looked around the party and nodded “so boring, they are all so dull in real life, why do you bother with them?” Turning back to Thranduil you dropped the girlish smile on your face “sorry, I say stupid things when I’m nervous” “Clearly” Thranduil spoke while looking you up and down, raising your glass to your lips you downed the drink, coming closer to you he took the empty glass from your hands and replaced it with a new one “enjoy your night (y/n), and go easy on the drink” smirking at you he walked to some of the other guests leaving you staring at the back of him.

…. 

Watching you most of the night Thranduil talked with the other guests, while you met more singers and movie stars, getting more and more drunk you decided it was time to go home turning around you saw Thranduil walking to the bar, “Father, your thinking” Legolas said as he approached the bar “there is something different about her” Thranduil said “she’s not famous, Father” “no it’s not that” turning back Thranduil scanned the party “where did she go?” “Who, red dress?” “Her name is (y/n)” “well (y/n), left about 5 minutes ago” “What!?” Getting up Thranduil walked to the garage picking up the keys for the silver Jaguar.

….

Trying to walk straight you heard a car from behind you, stepping to your side you waited for it to past, watching it pull up beside you the window rolled down seeing Thranduil in the driver seat “need a lift?” “Sure” you said as you jumped in the car “ where to and buckle up” after a while Thranduil spoke up “So what was my delightful guest saying to you?” Thranduil asked as he drove “oh you know, how your arrogant, lonely, one of the richest man on earth” you giggled out in your drunkness “yeah, that’s normally all they talk about” “can you drive any slower?” You asked “why can you do any better?” Thranduil smirked at you “pull over and see” you smirked back.

“(Y/n) please slow down, your way over the speed limit” “live a little Thranduil” “I won’t be living if you don’t slow down! You are gonna be the death of me…..” "is that a cop car” “yes and it wants us to pull over, but we can’t because… What are you crying?” “Of course I’m crying Thranduil, I’m going to jail! I don’t have a license and I’m drunk!” “At least you don´t have weed in your pocket” Thranduil spoke rolling his eyes “You got drugs in the car?!” you screamed at him “I tried to warn you before that cop stopped us, dumbass” “What are we going to do?” “Quick swap seats,” Thranduil said. 

Rolling down the window Thranduil smiled at the cop “Sir do you know how fast you were going?…… Are you Thranduil?” “Yes officer, is there any way I can get out of getting a ticket?” Thranduil asked, “An invite to your next party?” “Done officer” Thranduil smirked at the cop “enjoy your night” watching the cop returned to his car, you and Thranduil burst into laughter “this has been one of the best parties ever” You said “it really has been one of the bests” Thranduil spoke as he watched the cop car drive past, turning to back to you Thranduil opened his mouth but closed it when he saw you were fast asleep, “back to mine then” Thranduil whispered as he turned the car around and drove home.


End file.
